Ce que le Futur nous réserve
by Blackstorm-1
Summary: Louis Agreste avait jusque là une vie plutôt banale. Mais suite à une attaque d'Akuma, il est envoyé accidentellement 20 ans dans le passé, à l'époque où ses parents étaient encore adolescent et va découvrir au passage quelques secrets sur eux...
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonsoir cher lecteur ! J'avais sortit il y a quelques mois un OS sur ce Fandom et puis ces derniers temps j'ai eu une nouvelle une idée de fic qui ne voulait plus quitter ma tête. Pour soulager mon esprit, je me devais de l'écrire. J'éspère que vous apprécierez ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_"Ce que le Futur nous réserve"_  
**

_Chapitre 1_

* * *

Louis Agreste était très heureux d'avoir des parents comme les siens.

Marinette et Adrien Agreste étaient connus pour être un couple sans histoire après tout. Ils avaient toujours été compréhensifs, aimants et à l'écoute du moindre problème que pouvait avoir leurs enfants. Louis comprenait bien la chance qu'il avait d'être dans une famille aussi aimante

Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qui l'énervait, c'était que ses parents avaient tendance à disparaître sans raison

C'était toujours la même histoire : Une réunion imprévue, une vidéo conférence qu'ils avaient oubliés ou même un travail à terminer à la dernière seconde. Ils se regardaient, se levaient, bafouillait l'une de ses excuses puis partaient le plus vite possible. C'était toujours la même rengaine, peu importe s'ils se trouvaient en vacances, chez des amis ou même à un spectacle scolaire

Et ce soir, était l'un de ces soirs

_« Ton père et moi avons encore beaucoup de travail, on reviendra très tard ne nous attendez pas. » _

C'était tout ce qui était marqué sur la note qu'ils avaient laissés sur la table. Ils allaient être encore absent ce soir.

Louis soupira, c'était trop habituel de leur part après tout… Louis savait que ses parents étaient très heureux dans leurs métiers respectifs : son père dirigeait l'entreprise de design dont il avait hérité et sa mère créait les modèles pour cette même entreprise. Mais il n'en revenait pas à quel point ils pouvaient aussi facilement faire passer leur travail avant leur famille.

Il regarda d'un air dépité la maison incroyablement vide. Il jeta la note avec les autres dans la corbeille à papier. Il n'avait pas cours le lendemain et sa petite sœur, Emma, était à un anniversaire chez l'une de ses amies. il n'avait pas trop envie de rester dans sa maison tout seul.

Ses parents l'avaient défendu de sortir de la maison sans prévenir, depuis qu'il était petit. Mais là, très honnêtement, il s'en fichait un peu et puis de toute façon ils ne seraient pas là avant longtemps. Ce qu'ils ignoraient ne pouvaient pas leur faire de tort

Il composa rapidement un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur sur son téléphone

" Hey Liz !"

"Salut mec !" dit une voix féminine à l'autre bout du combiné. "Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Tu veux qu'on se voie demain ?"

Liz était l'une de ses amies d'enfance, ils n'avaient pourtant jamais été dans la même classe mais comme ils habitaient dans le même quartier, ils traînaient beaucoup ensemble le week-end. Ça faisait donc parti de leur petit rituel que de s'appeler le vendredi soir.

"En fait, mes parents sont partis à cause de leur travail, et je n'ai rien à faire de ma soirée"

"Quoi encore ?" Répondit-elle " Ce n'est pas genre la troisième fois cette semaine ? Faut vraiment que tes parents prennent des vacances, ils vont finir par claquer de fatigue sinon"

"J'te le fait pas dire... ça te dirait qu'on aille faire de la console chez toi ?"

Il y eu un court silence

"Oulala ! Mesdames et Messieurs ! Louis Agreste s'apprête à transgresser les lois ! Attention !" Dit-elle en riant. "Tu ne crains plus la punition de tes parents donc ,"

Louis eu un petit rire aussi

"Ils ne sont jamais là de toute façon" Dit il en haussant les épaules "C'est donc un oui je suppose ?"

"Ouaip ! Je te la fais chauffer. Mon père est en service de nuit, on sera tranquille. Je me prépare des pop-corn pour te voir hurler devant mes jeux d'horreurs"

"T'es bête Liz... Je te dis a tout de suite"

Parfait, au moins, il n'allait pas passer sa soirée seul. Il écrivit à la va vite une note pour dire à ses parents où il allait au cas où ils décideraient de rentrer plus tôt (ce qui serait étonnant) puis s'empara de son sac et son manteau pour sortir.

oOoOo

L'appartement de Liz se trouvait à moins de 500 mètres, il pouvait facilement y aller à pied malgré l'obscurité de la soirée.

Ses parents avaient tendance à être paranoïaque quand il s'agissait de sortir le soir. Ils le prévenaient toujours du danger des Akumas qui sévissait dans la ville. Pour le coup, il comprenait ses parents : Il avait été témoin de suffisamment de combat d'Akuma depuis l'arrivée du deuxième papillon pour savoir que c'était très dangereux.

En plus, ses parents avaient vécu la fin des années 2010, le moment où les combats contre les supers-vilains étaient encore plus fréquent. Depuis la chute du premier Papillon, il y avait eu un long moment d'accalmie avant que les papillons ne fassent leur grand retour i ans. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, ils étaient toujours assez tendus lorsqu'ils parlaient du Papillon. A chaque fois que le sujet était abordé, son père envoyait un regard indescriptible à sa mère et elle faisait tout pour changer de sujet. Louis supposait qu'il avait déjà dû subir une Akumatisation et qu'il n'en gardait pas de bons souvenirs

Il était tout de même confiant : les attaques d'Akuma était toujours très rapidement gérés par Ladybug et Chat Noir, il n'avait donc pas trop à s'en faire.

Il bifurqua sur sa gauche dans une rue un peu plus isolé que les autres, la plupart des appartements avaient été vidés pour être démolis ou rénové, une décision de la maire Bourgeois pour moderniser l'endroit. C'était une petite rue et l'appartement de son amie était presque en vue, il pouvait voir de la bruine tomber devant la lumière des lampadaires, il valait mieux qu'il presse le pas. Il resserra son manteau sur lui et avança de quelques mètres dans la bise d'automne avant de soudainement se figer.

Il sentit ses entrailles se resserrer de peur, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Il avait l'impression d'être un animal pourchassé avec une folle envie de déguerpir d'ici. Il n'y avait jamais un tel silence dans Paris, c'était beaucoup trop inhabituel pour être normal.

Et puis, semblant sortir de nulle part un homme atterrit devant lui.

Oui, atterrit

Il avait surement dans la quarantaine dans un costume flashy bleu ciel avec un peu d'embonpoint. De là où il était, Louis ne pouvait vois aucun autre détail si ce n'est ses lunettes : Deux engrenages qui tournaient devant ses yeux.

L'homme ne le regarda pas et sembla fixer quelque chose sur les toits.

"JE SUIS ROUAGE ! JE REMETTRAIS TOUTE LES CHOSES A LEUR JUSTE PLACE ! MWAHAHA !"

Louis n'était pas aveugle, c'était visiblement un Akuma.

Merde

Il resta figé un instant, l'Akuma ne l'avait pas vu, ce n'était surement pas le bon moment pour paniquer. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir les figures familières des deux super-héros parisiens sautant de toit en toit. Visiblement, ils étaient en train de poursuivre cet Akuma et, mauvaise nouvelle pour Louis, cela voulait dire qu'un combat allait se déclencher devant lui.

L'homme tourna d'un cran les engrenages qui lui servait de lunettes et un rayon bleu parti en direction des toits

S'il ne voulait pas connaître de manière brutale ce que "remettre à leur juste place" voulait dire, il avait intérêt à vite se cacher. Sans réfléchir, il profita que l'Akuma soit concentré sur les Super-Héros pour bondir vers l'une des portes des bâtiments vide. C'était visiblement son jour de chance car la porte n'était pas barricadée. L'Akuma poussa un hurlement de rage et l'un de ses rayons passa à quelques centimètres de la nuque du garçon. Son sang n'en faisant qu'un tour, il s'engouffra par l'ouverture et ferma la porte le plus vite qu'il pouvait.

Sans regarder derrière lui, il parcourut en quelques secondes le couloir sombre. Il évita de justesse de trébucher sur une planche en bois au milieu de passage, mais on sac glissa de son épaule et s'étala au sol. Mais, il ne s'arrêta pas : Il agrippa une porte à sa gauche et rentra rapidement dans la pièce. Il aperçut dans l'obscurité de l'endroit un vieux meuble de cuisine, d'instinct il se jeta derrière afin de se cacher.

Il était à bout de souffle et ses poumons lui faisait mal. Il était clairement pris de panique dans une situation TRÈS dangereuse. Il mit la tête entre ses mains et pris de longue respiration afin de calmer son souffle. Sa Ventoline était quelque part dans le couloir étalé avec le reste de son sac, c'était donc pas le moment de faire une crise !

Inspirer puis Expirer

Inspirer puis Expirer

Maintenant que l'adrénaline retombait, il prit connaissance du lieu où il était : C'était probablement une ancienne cuisine dont on avait enlevé tout l'électroménager. Il était affalé sur le plan de travail et chacun de ces mouvements semblait soulever un nuage de poussière. L'endroit semblait vraiment délabré, il était même près à parier que les petits scintillements qu'il voyait sur le mur en face de lui étaient des fils de cuivre dénudés.

Il parvint après quelques instants, à revenir à un rythme cardiaque normale et s'étendit contre le meuble de cuisine. Il avait eu une chance inouïe, à quelques centimètres près il aurait pu être touché par l'étrange laser bleu de l'Akuma. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à rester assis là quelques minutes le temps que le combat se termine. S'il restait là, rien de mal ne pouvait arriver.

Et puis le mur devant lui explosa

Il retira immédiatement tout ce qu'il avait dit sur sa chance inouïe

L'explosion produisit un boucan abominable, Louis protégea son visage des débris de mur qui avait volé à travers la pièce avec les mains. Il s'écoula plusieurs secondes très confuses avant qu'il comprenne que l'Akuma avait été propulsé contre le mur par l'un des super-héros

"Ladybug ! Chat Noir ! Vous ne pourrez pas échapper au juste déroulement des choses !" Hurla l'Akuma en se relevant. "Donnez-moi vos Miraculous !"

Louis eu un hoquet d'horreur. L'Akumatisé se tenait à moins de cinq mètres de lui, aucune chance qu'il ne le voie pas !

Sentant la présence de Louis, L'homme se tourna vers lui, les rouages qui lui servaient d'yeux semblaient le scruter à travers le nuage de poussiè sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Akuma

Pourquoi il n'avait pas écouté ses parents ? Pourquoi devait-il être aussi malchanceux pour que cet Akuma percute cette pièce comme par hasard ?

L'Akuma, comme la dernière fois porta la mais à ses rouages

Merde

Il le fit tourner d'un cran

Merde !

Louis entendit distinctement le "clic" de l'engrenage

MERDE !

Il vit du coin de l'œil la silhouette de Ladybug faisant tourner son yo-yo apparaitre dans l'ouverture béante du mur, mais il était trop tard.

Le rayon partit

"Louis ! Non !"

Et le garçon n'eut même pas le temps d'entendre l'exclamation d'horreur de la super-héroïne car déjà tout autour de lui sombrait dans les ténèbres.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi pour l'instant ? N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, c'est comme de la motivation en barre ! Normalement la suite devrait sortir la semaine prochaine, si je suis régulier (on croise les doigts)..**

**Bonne continuation !  
**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bon… Il s'avère que je n'ai pas été très régulier, vraiment désolé du retard pour ce chapitre. J'espère que le prochain chapitre vous viendra plus rapidement. Un énorme merci à tout le support que vous montrez pour cette fanfiction, c'est la première fois que j'ai autant de suivi et de retour pour une fanfiction, je suis très content ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier**

* * *

**_"Ce que le Futur nous réserve"_  
**

_Chapitre 2  
_

* * *

Louis avait à peine conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, son esprit était dans le brouillard, incapable d'organiser ses pensées. Des lumières psychédéliques s'agitaient devant ses yeux. La seule chose dont il était sûr c'est qu'il tombait.

Et puis il perdit de nouveau connaissance.

Il reprit ses esprits après… quelques secondes ? Ou quelques heures ? Il était incapable de le dire. Il pouvait sentir une douleur horrible venir de son dos et de son crâne. Il ne comprenait pas où il était : sa main droite touchait quelque chose de dur et froid comme de la glace, alors que sa main gauche touchait quelque chose de doux et chaud. Il tenta vainement d'ouvrir les yeux.

Ce fut une erreur, la lumière lui brûla immédiatement la rétine.

Il émit un grognement de douleur et referma immédiatement ses paupières. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été battu à mort, chacun de ses muscles, de ses os et de ses nerfs semblait enflammé par la douleur. Trop occupé à gérer tout ça, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence à ses côtés.

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

Une voix inconnue. Celle d'une femme, elle semblait venir de sa gauche. Bien décidé à ne pas rester dans les ténèbres, il mit tous les efforts qu'il avait pour juste ouvrir ses yeux.

Ce fut tout aussi douloureux que la première fois, mais cette fois ci il obligea ses yeux à rester ouvert. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de parvenir à distinguer un plafond en plâtre

"O- Où suis j-je ?"

Sa gorge était sèche, chacun de ses mots avait été comme un coup de poignard dans ses cordes vocales. Vu la douleur qu'il ressentait, il n'osait pas bouger sa tête ce qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas voir la personne qui lui répondit.

" Tu es dans mon appartement" Elle fit une pause de quelques secondes. "Je ne sais pas trop comment le formuler… T-Tu es tombé dans ma cuisine en traversant un… un… comment le décrire ? Un genre de portail ?"

Son esprit, pétri dans la douleur, avait du mal à fonctionner : À travers un portail ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle disait que la voix reprit d'un ton inquiet :

"Tu peux bouger tes jambes ?"

Il tenta de bouger son pied, et parvint relativement facilement à le déplacer de quelques centimètres. Il émit un petit bruit d'approbation.

"Tu peux serrer ma main ?"

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que sa main gauche était depuis le début tenue par l'inconnue, peut-être pour mesurer son pouls, il la serra de toute ces forces ce qui dans son état ne devait être qu'une simple pression pour elle.

"Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?"

"O-oui, un p-peu. Il y avait un Akuma et il m'a touché avec son rayon laser… mais je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé après"

"Oh...Comment t'appelles-tu ?"

"Louis"

"Quelle est la capitale de France ? "

"P-paris ?"

La femme poussa un soupir de soulagement

"Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir eu de traumatisme crânien ni d'hémorragie… J'ai eu peur que tu te sois briser la colonne vertébrale en frappant le sol. Tu veux que je t'aide à te lever ?"

"O-Oui… J'ai mal au cou, il faudrait que vous le mainteniez immobile"

"Pas de soucis, ça va aller"

Elle glissa sa main sous sa nuque et son autre main se saisit avec toute la précaution du monde de son épaule droite.

"A trois, on tente de te mettre assis. Un… Deux… Trois !"

Serrant ses dents pour mieux supporter la douleur, Louis serra sur ses quelques muscles en état afin de se lever. Etrangement, ce fût plus facile qu'il n'aurait cru : l'inconnue avait bien coordonner ses mouvements avec sa remontée. Maintenant assis, il pouvait voir le visage de sa sauveuse.

"Je m'appelle Caline Bustier" Dit-elle d'un ton calme. "Tu m'as dit que tu t'appelais Louis c'est ça ?"

"O-Oui, c'est ça…"

"Je vais t'emmener jusqu'au canapé…"

"Caline" était une jeune femme dans la trentaine avec des cheveux brun-rouge coiffé en chignon. Elle l'aida à se mettre debout et lui permit de mettre un pied après l'autre. Elle accompagna son mouvement pour le descendre sur le canapé poussiéreux.

Louis pu voir qu'il était effectivement dans la cuisine d'un appartement, il pouvait voir d'ici un frigo et du vieil électroménager sur le plan de travail. L'appartement semblait très vieillot : le papier peint au mur commençait à se décoller et le plafond était parsemé d'étrange tâches verdâtres.

Mme Bustier pour détendre l'atmosphère relança la conversation d'un ton décontractée :

"Mon appartement est un peu délabré, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle eut un petit rire. "Il paraît qu'André Bourgeois voudrait rénover les appartements de toute la rue tellement ils sont dans un état déplorable…"

André bourgeois ?

"Qui ?"

"André Bourgeois ? Tu sais, l'actuel maire de la ville ! Ça fait quasiment 20 ans qu'il est constamment réélu. Ça ne te dit rien ?"

"Je…"

Bien sûr qu'il connaissait André Bourgeois, les rares fois où il avait rencontré sa fille, elle n'avait quasiment parlé que de lui. Mais le problème, c'était qu'il n'était plus maire depuis 15 ans !

Alors pourquoi Mme Bustier parlait-elle de lui comme l'actuel maire ?

"Ça va ?" demanda Mme Bustier, visiblement inquiète de son manque de réponse "Tu as peut-être eu des pertes temporaires de mémoires à cause du choc… Je ferais probablement mieux d'appeler l'hôpital où cas ou…"

Elle sortit de sa poche son téléphone portable

"Tu n'as pas de vertige ou de fatigue ?"

Mais Louis n'entendit pas sa question, trop occupé à fixer l'appareil que Mme Bustier venait de sortir.

Dans d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait probablement rien remarqué d'étrange mais là, le téléphone qu'elle venait de sortir était clairement une antiquité ! Ce modèle de téléphone avait été arrêté il y a au moins 20 ans, le téléphone était complètement rigide comme une planche de bois, et possédait une prise chargeur, Louis était même sûr que le trou en bas du téléphone était une prise Jack !

Pourquoi possédait-elle un téléphone aussi vieux et d'ailleurs, un tel téléphone pouvait il vivre aussi longtemps ?

L'Akuma avait dit qu'il remettrait les choses à leur "juste place"

Clairement, il était à Paris mais pas SON Paris.

"Louis ?"

"Euh… La question va vous paraitre un peu bizarre mais euh… Quel jour somme nous ?"

Mme Bustier pris une mine étonnée mais lui répondit sans brocher

"Le 13 octobre 2019, pourquoi ?"

Oh !

Oh non !

Oh non non non !

2019 ?!

Aux dernières nouvelles, il était en 2040 ! Pas en 2019 ! Est-ce que l'Akuma l'aurait envoyé 21 années dans le passé ? Oh non non non, ce n'était pas bon ! Pas bon du tout !

"Louis ? Ça va ?"

Il sentait sa respiration s'accélérer très vite, tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui devenait de plus en plus flou à force que sa panique augmentait.

"J-Je… J-je…"

Il tentait de parler mais son hyperventilation rendait ça impossible. Il était clairement en train de faire une crise

"J'ai… j'ai besoin de Ventoline ! Vite !" parvint-il à dire entre ses halètements

Merde ! Est-ce que la Ventoline existait en 2019 ?

Il mit sa tête entre les mains pour retrouver son calme, ce qui n'était pas facile car la seule chose qui occupait ses pensées était le fait qu'il avait été envoyé 21 ANS dans le passé ! Mme Bustier ne devait pas comprendre la situation, mais malgré ça elle se leva pour aller fouiller dans son sac.

Il se trouvait 21 ans dans le passé !

21 ANS !

Il était né en 2025 ! Ce sera dans plus de 6 ans ! Était-il bloqué ? Il avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller n'est-ce pas ? C'était forcément un cauchemar !

Mme Bustier revint vers lui très rapidement, et lui tendit un inhalateur. Sans réfléchir, Louis le porta à la bouche et pris de grandes inspirations. Elle s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé et posa la main sur son épaule.

"Voilà… Respire, ça va aller…Je sais qu'être attaqué par un Akuma peut être vraiment stressant et tu dois être vraiment désorienté maintenant. Mais, par expérience, il faut se calmer… je suis sûre que à l'heure où je te parle, Ladybug et Chat Noir sont en train de régler la situation, tout rentrera bientôt dans l'ordre"

Louis reprit un coup d'inhalateur en ressentant sa respiration s'emballer. Les mots de Mme Bustier se voulait rassurant mais lui rappelait douloureusement que, en ce moment même (Pouvait-il vraiment utiliser cette expression la?), Ladybug et Chat Noir ne combattrait pas cet Akuma avant au moins une vingtaine d'année… Il était vraiment coincé...

"N-Non, vous ne comprenez pas… Je…Je-"

"Respire Louis, respire"

Il reprit sa respiration, le nœud de panique dans son estomac l'empêchait de penser clairement. Il y avait trop de chose qui se bousculait dans son esprit

Il sentit une larme lui couler sur la joue, puis une autre et encore une autre. Mme Bustier se pencha vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

"Je-je veux juste rentrer chez moi"

Louis n'était pas quelqu'un d'hypersensible, il lui était déjà arriver d'être triste au point de pleurer**, **mais jamais il n'avait éclaté en larmes aussi subitement et réclamer sa maison comme un enfant. Il était coincé ici… Comment pouvait-il sortir de cet enfer ?

"Écoute Louis"

Louis, maintenant plus calme, brisa l'étreinte et sécha ses larmes.

"J'ai ma voiture dans le garage, si tu le souhaite je peux te ramener chez toi. Comme ça, tu n'as pas à attendre pour rentrer chez toi"

"Non, vous ne comprenez pas, c'est impossible…"

"Mais pourquoi ? Tu habites bien à Paris, non ?"

Mme Bustier le regardait, visiblement inquiète. Louis ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, mais il devait lui dire, il avait l'impression que tout cela allait le rendre malade sinon.

"Je sais que vous n'allez pas me croire et me prendre pour un fou mais je vis bien à Paris, pas le Paris de 2019, mais celui de 2040. Dans… Dans le futur."

Le visage de Mme Bustier sur une étrange expression. Elle avait visiblement du mal à saisir les mots que venait de dire Louis. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

« Le… Le futur » Murmura-t-elle

Il hocha la tête pour confirmer

« Comment ? »

Louis s'attela alors à lui raconter rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé : la course poursuite contre l'Akuma, comment il s'était caché dans l'appartement et comment l'Akuma l'avait touché. Mme Bustier l'écouta attentivement sans l'interrompre. Au fur et à mesure du récit, son visage se détendit : elle acceptait cette situation relativement étrange.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Mme Bustier lui mit une main sur l'épaule et lui dit du ton le plus rassurant qu'elle pouvait.

"C'est… assez dingue comme histoire, mais je te crois. On va trouver une solution, d'accord ?"

Louis fut assez étonné de voir qu'elle avait accepté assez vite la situation. Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation

"Pour le moment" reprit-elle "Il vaudrait mieux que tu te reposes. Je pense que tu as déjà eu une journée assez fatigante comme ça. J'ai une chambre d'ami, donc ce ne sera pas un problème. Si demain, tout n'est pas encore rentré dans l'ordre… On trouvera bien un bien un moyen de contacter Ladybug et Chat Noir."

"O-Oui. D'accord"

"La dernière fois qu'un Akuma s'était amusé avec le temps, le Miraculous Ladybug avait renvoyé tout le monde à la bonne époque. Je pense que dès qu'ils auront vaincus l'Akuma tu te retrouvera en 2040. Donc il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter"

"O-Okay"

"Avant toute chose, tu dois retenir quelque chose de très important. Tu as déjà vu Retour vers le Futur ?"

"Euh... Les originaux ou les remakes ?"

"Les rem- Non surtout c'est ça que tu ne dois pas faire ! » Dit-elle d'un ton très sérieux. « Tu es dans le passé, il faut que tu ne dises rien du futur à qui que ce soit, c'est compris ? Sinon, tu pourrais bien empêcher ta propre naissance ou créer des paradoxes temporels"

Louis déglutit, son esprit n'avait pas encore eu le temps de penser à ça mais la perspective lui semblait terrifiante.

"D'accord, c'est compris"

"Pareil, tu ne pas dit ton nom de famille, mais il vaudrait mieux que tu évites de le donner à qui que ce soit, moi incluse. Juste par principe... d'accord ? "

"Bi-bien"

De toute façon, il faudrait vraiment qu'il ait une chance de chat noir pour tomber par hasard sur ses parents dans une ville aussi grande que Paris...

* * *

**Comme je n'ai pas de boule de voyante, je ne savais pas à quoi ressemblera nos téléphones dans le futurs. Donc je me suis amusé à imaginer comment ils évolueraient xD. J'espère que cela vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me mettre des reviews: toute critique est bonne à prendre**

**Bonne continuation**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Un grand merci à tout ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction ! Elle est devenue la plus populaire que j'ai jamais écrite ! Merci à Lectricite, Crazy Av et jFANGIRLs pour leur review !  
**

* * *

**_"Ce que le Futur nous réserve"_  
**

_Chapitre 3  
_

* * *

Madame Bustier l'avait finalement obligé à venir au collège où elle enseignait.

Ils en avaient débattu le matin même, elle avait préféré l'emmener avec elle plutôt que de le laisser seul sans surveillance. Selon elle, le fait de voyager dans le temps de deux décennies n'était pas une excuse valable pour sécher les cours.

C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouvait désormais tout seul dans une salle de classe du collège Françoise-Dupont.

Bon, il n'avait pas vraiment à s'en plaindre. Mme Bustier était une personne adorable, elle était probablement la seule raison pour laquelle Louis ne s'était pas encore roulé en boule dans un coin en attendant que les choses s'améliorent. D'après elle, c'était parce qu'elle avait déjà beaucoup d'expérience dans la gestion de situation "Akuma", ce que Louis croyait sans peine.

Pour justifier sa présence à l'école, ils avaient établi tout une histoire : Il était Louis Bustier, un jeune garçon dont la mère était trop malade pour s'occuper de lui et qui avait donc décider de le confier à sa sœur Câline. Il devait donc prétendre être le neveu de Mme Bustier pour quelques jours, rien d'impossible... Il l'espérait

Donc, pendant que Mme Bustier racontait cette histoire au directeur pour justifier sa présence, Louis avait préféré éviter un maximum de personne en se réfugiant dans la salle de classe avant l'heure du cours. Il était donc tout seul, dans une vieille salle frigorifique à n'a n'avoir rien d'autre à faire que d'écouter les bruits des chahuts dans la cour et regarder les affiches au mur.

Il soupira. Combien de temps faudrait-il avant que le pouvoir de Ladybug ne le ramène dans le présent… Plus il passait de temps en 2019, plus il courait le risque de détruire purement et simplement son futur. Ce n'était pas vraiment une pensée rassurante

Des bruits de chahut plus rapproché se firent soudainement entendre. Louis se tendit espérant de tout son cœur que ce n'était pas un élève de la classe. Mais son espoir disparut lorsque la porte de la classe s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître une fille au teint mat et avec des lunettes qui discutait de manière passionnée avec un garçon.

"... c'est complètement possible !" Disait-elle d'une voix surexcitée "Ça rendrait alors canon le LadyNoir…"

Le garçon à côté d'elle l'écoutait avec un certain intérêt. Prise dans ses théories, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite Louis qui tentait de se faire le plus discret possible, mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête, leur regard se croisèrent.

" Oh salut Adrien !"

En entendant ce nom, Louis faillit tomber de sa chaise.

Oh non non non

Il se redressa du mieux qu'il pouvait, cachant la panique intérieure qui s'emparait de lui : Il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, mais désormais il pouvait parfaitement reconnaître les deux élèves.

Elle avait encore ses cheveux complètement détachés, mais il reconnaissait parfaitement Alya Lahiffe et à côté d'elle, le garçon avec une casquette et un casque autour du coup devait être Nino. Impossible pour lui de ne pas les connaître : Ils venaient régulièrement chez lui depuis aussi longtemps que Louis se rappelait. Ils étaient un peu son oncle et sa tante de substitution

Ce n'était pas bon ! Les premières personnes qu'il croisait était les deux meilleurs amis d'enfance de ses parents. Des personnes très proche de sa famille et qui le confondait déjà avec son père !

Il fallait qu'il se calme, et vite. Il s'était préparé à la possibilité de croiser quelqu'un qu'il connaissait dans le futur, s'il paniquait ça ne ferait qu'augmenter leur suspicion… Surtout que plusieurs secondes s'étaient écoulées et que Alya et Nino commençait à le regarder bizarrement.

"Eh ! Mec t'arrives vachement plus tôt que d'habitude" Dit Nino en s'approchant de lui. "Pourquoi tu t'es mis derrière ? Ta place est là normalement"

Oh

Alors là vraiment non

Il maudit intérieurement l'univers entier de lui avoir donner une telle malchance.

De TOUTE les écoles de Paris, il avait dû tomber sur celle de ses parents ?! Et de TOUTE les classes du collège, il avait dû tomber sur celle-ci ?! Les astres avaient dû s'aligner pour qu'une telle chose arrive.

"Mec ? Ça va ? Tu es livide..."

Ne panique pas ! ne panique pas !

"Je… Je ne suis pas Adrien" parvint-il a bafouiller

Les deux adolescents le dévisagèrent, visiblement très surpris d'entendre cela : Ils avaient la bouche entrouverte et le regard assez confus. Il s'écoula quelque seconde avant que Alya ne reprenne la parole.

"Oh ! Vraiment pardon ! C'est juste que... Wow ! On dirait presque que t'es le frère caché d'Adrien tellement tu lui ressemble."

"Ouais" Reprit Nino "A part le visage et les yeux, vous êtes semblable… Désolé d'avoir confondu"

Louis déglutit

"P-pas de soucis, il n'y a pas de mal !"

Son ton devait paraître très suspect mais il faisait son possible pour cacher la peur d'être découvert. Ils étaient tellement proche de la vérité ! Son estomac lui faisait énormément souffrir

"Du coup…" Commença Alya "Tu t'appelles comment ?"

"Louis" Répondit-il simplement "Louis A... Pardon, Louis Bustier ! Je suis le neveu de Mme Bustier et elle doit me prendre en charge pour quelques jours... Voilà"

"D'accord, je m'appelle Alya Césaire, tu as peut-être déjà entendu mon nom grâce au Ladyblog et lui, c'est Nino Lahiffe"

Il acquiesçât, prétendant les rencontrer pour la première fois.

"Enchanté" Dit-il d'une voix faible

"Tu vas intégrer temporairement notre classe alors ?" Demanda Nino pour lancer la conversation. "On peut te faire visiter l'école avant le début des cours si tu veux"

"Non, merci j'ai… j'ai déjà pris mes marques"

"Très bien alors" Répondit Alya d'un ton enjouée. "Si tu as des questions à propos de la classe, ou juste si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas nous en parler"

"O.…Oui. Excusez-moi, je vais prendre l'air un instant"

Les deux adolescents le regardèrent se lever et quitter sa place.

Il fallait absolument qu'il sorte de là ! Il devait rejoindre le plus vite possible Mme Bustier et tout lui expliquer. Elle avait été contre l'idée mais la situation était beaucoup trop dangereuse. Et si par un mot de travers, il empêchait sa naissance ? Les possibilités de créer un paradoxe temporel étaient juste trop grandes.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle, il entendit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir, il leva les yeux et se figea.

Le garçon qui venait d'entrer se figea lui aussi, dévisageant Louis de manière incrédule. Le silence était tellement palpable entre les deux que le bruit de l'horloge la salle semblait parfaitement audible.

"Euh… Bonjour ?" Tenta le garçon trop surpris pour entamer une vraie discussion.

_Tu ressembles tellement à ton père quand il était jeune_. C'était une phrase que Louis avait entendu trop de fois pour pouvoir faire le compte. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait pensé que c'était une exagération.

Mais désormais, il comprenait mieux ce que les gens disait pars là.

En face de lui, dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait son portrait craché : Les mêmes cheveux blonds, la même forme du visage… C'était presque se voir dans un miroir et c'était assez perturbant

Adrien Agreste, son père, se tenait devant lui. Avec 20 ans de moins

Louis savait que plus les secondes passaient, plus la situation devenait étrange. Mais il était complètement figé, la boule qui avait au ventre semblait peser trois tonnes et il était incapable d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente autre que : je suis mal !

Adrien aussi avait l'air d'être sonné. Il avait un visage indéchiffrable et une expression figée

Heureusement Nino les sortit tous les deux de leur stupeur

"Salut Adrien ! C'est Louis Bustier, le neveu de la prof, il va rester quelques jours en classe avec nous"

Louis saisit l'opportunité

"Oui… C'est ça. Tu es Adrien du coup ? Ils m'ont confondu avec toi tout à l'heure en disant que je te ressemblais… Je dois admettre qu'ils ont plutôt raison"

Il s'étonna du calme avec lequel il avait dit sa phrase étant donné la panique totale qu'il ressentait au creux du ventre.

"Oui, pardon j'ai été surpris sur le coup…" Dit Adrien avec un faible sourire "Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que c'était de nouveau Lila qui avait été akumatisé en Chaméléon. Désolé…"

"Il n'y a pas de soucis !" répondit précipitamment Louis "Bon… Je vais prendre l'air un petit coup"

Les trois le regardèrent un peu surpris

"Tu es sur ?" demanda Nino "Parce que les cours commencent dans 5 minutes donc je ne suis pas sûr que t'aura vraiment le temps"

Comme pour appuyer les propos de Nino, c'est à ce moment-là précis qu'un groupe d'élève rentra dans la salle pour s'installer. Il ne savait pas exactement où se trouvait Mme Bustier maintenant et s'il sortait maintenant, il aurait définitivement l'air encore plus suspect.

"Ah oui, tu as raison… Je devrais plutôt rejoindre ma place…"

Il se retourna et remonta la salle de classe sans prêter attention aux nouveaux arrivants qui se demandaient probablement qui était ce nouvel élève. Il s'asseya à la dernière rangée et garda son regard fixé sur la table, espérant ainsi ne pas se faire remarquer.

C'était terrible ! Il n'aurait littéralement pas pu tomber sur pire situation. Non seulement il se trouvait dans la classe de ses parents, mais en plus son comportement envers les autres était terriblement suspect.

Il s'aventura à jeter un regard aux élèves en contrebas. Il vit Adrien, Nino et Alya lui jeter de temps à autres des coups d'œil, ils étaient toujours aussi surpris de à quel point Louis ressemblait à Adrien.

Définitivement, il s'était attiré leur soupçon

Tout cela commençait mal

o0o0o

Pour une fois Marinette n'arrivait pas en retard en cours.

Bon d'accord, elle avait dû se préparer pour l'école en seulement quelques minutes et avait couru entre chez elle et le collège, mais à part ça, elle arriva dans la classe avant ma sonnerie ce qui était une petite victoire pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, elle avait peur que le cours ait déjà commencé, mais heureusement bien que tous les élèves étaient déjà installés, Mme Mendeleïev était en retard et n'était pas encore à son bureau.

Elle souffla un coup et s'installa à sa place, parvenant au passage à prononcer un "Bonjour" à Adrien sans trop bafouiller. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à saluer Alya, elle remarqua que celle-ci semblait plongé dans ses réflexions. Marinette ne comprenait pas pourquoi... Peut-être elle réfléchissait au titre d'un nouvel article du Ladyblog ?

"Hey Alya ! Ça va ? T'as l'air dans tes pensées ce matin..."

"On a un nouvel élève dans la classe, il s'appelle Louis" Répondit simplement son amie sans plus d'explication

"Ah…" Répondit Marinette, elle avait toujours fraîchement dans sa mémoire l'arrivée de Lila au collège "Pourquoi ça te tracasse ? Il n'est pas sympa ?"

"Non, non… Il est juste un peu bizarre, mais ce n'est pas ça le problème… Regarde le" Elle pointa discrètement du doigt le fond de la salle

Intriguée, Marinette tourna la tête et remarqua le nouvel élève au dernier rang. Il fixait de manière intense son bureau comme s'il voulait éviter tout contact visuel. Néanmoins, elle pouvait parfaitement discerner son visage et se cheveux blonds.

"Mais… on dirait…"

"Adrien n'est-ce pas ? Il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau mais il prétend n'avoir aucun lien avec lui. D'ailleurs Adrien avait lui aussi l'air super choqué par la ressemblance"

"C'est… C'est peut-être juste du hasard" proposa Marinette qui fixait toujours Louis

"Peut-être, mais je continue de trouver ça super bizarre…"

Marinette continuait à fixer le nouveau, incrédule. Peut-être devait elle paraître flippante à le fixer, toujours est-il qu'il tourna un instant la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent une seconde et Marinette vu ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise. Il se figea quelques secondes avant de diriger son regard sur le bureau.

C'était étrange…

Un petit mouvement dans son petit sac à main la coupa de ses pensées. Son sac rose se balançait très légèrement sur la chaise. C'était là où se cachait Tikki pendant les heures de cours et ce petit mouvement de balancier signifiait une chose : Son Kwami avait quelque chose à lui dire. Quelque chose d'urgent

Elle se tourna vers Alya

"Alya, je dois aller aux toilettes. Si Mme Mendeleïev arrive, tu lui dis que je suis reviens dans un instant"

"Quoi ? Maintenant ?"

"Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y aller chez moi !" Ce qui n'était pas un mensonge

" Bon, d'accord, je te couvre mais dépêche-toi !

"Merci Alya !"

Elle prit son sac à main et quitta le plus rapidement possible la salle. Après quelques mètres en marche rapide, elle arriva dans les toilettes des filles, où elle s'enferma dans le premier cabinet.

Là, elle ouvrit la fermeture éclair de son sac, d'où sortit son petit Kwami rose. Au premier regard, Marinette vit qu'elle avait l'air inquiète.

"Tikki ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Le petit Kwami, s'éleva un peu et regarda les alentours pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls.

"C'est à propos du nouvel élève de la classe…"

"Quoi Louis ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ?"

"Je… je ne sais pas exactement comment le décrire… Comme je suis un Kwami, je peux sentir très légèrement l'aura d'une personne. C'est très flou mais je peux percevoir quelques formes, comme lorsqu'un humain regarde à travers une vitre opaque."

"Et son aura à quelque chose de spécial ?"

"Il… Il dégage une sorte de magie qui ressemble à celle du papillon"

Marinette se figea

"Tu… Tu veux dire que ce serait le Papillon ?"

"Non ! Si c'était vraiment lui, alors son Miraculous aurait dû dissimuler l'aura. Un Kwami ne peut pas sentir un porteur de Miraculous.

Tikki se tut un instant

" Ça ressemble plus à l'énergie que je ressens de la part des victimes akumatisées"

La cabine tomba dans le silence

"Tu penses que ce serait un Akuma ? Non, attends une seconde, ce serait bizarre, les Akuma sont des montres créer à partir d'émotions négatives, ils sont incapables de rester aussi calme"

"Je sais" Répondit Tikki "J'ignore pourquoi je ressens ça, mais il faut que tu gardes un œil sur lui et que tu tentes de découvrir s'il a un lien avec le papillon. Je ne sais pas s'il peut être dangereux ou pas, alors reste prudente"

Marinette hocha la tête

"D'accord Tikki"

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'espère sortir le Chapitre 4 dans les délais les plus brefs ! N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews !**


End file.
